Koyuki: Feudal Fairytale
by II-Aaras-II
Summary: Koyuki a middle schooler is dropped into the world of her dreams. No wait, her dreams are real and she's the incarnation of Kikyo. Kikyo is a priestess who guarded the Shikon no Tama. Worse, she no longer has the skills she had in her dreams. One loose arrow causes Inuyasha and Koyuki to team up to fight the greatest evil, Naruko.
1. Into the Bone Eaters Well

Awakening, determined to remember everything she dreamt, Koyuki keeps her eyes closed for an extra moment. A single name hovers on slips from her in a whisper as she slowly opens her eyes, "Inuyasha." Her arm reaches from under the covers on her head, slamming the alarm clock off. Rubbing her eyes cheerfully she sits up in bed.

"Your cat is in the shrine again! Bring her in please!" A booming voice of a woman calls out from down the stairs. Koyuki slumps out of bed and slips some slippers on her feet.

"Yes mom!" Shouting back Koyuki walks down the stairs and towards the back door. Behind the house is a tall tree bearing several notes tacked to it. Those papers are prayers. Koyuki lives on a Shrine. The Higurashi Shrine it is called. The shine itself is protected by her family's name. Together she lives with her grandmother, mother and her younger sister, Mitsumi.

In her night clothes, Koyuki approaches the well to find her cat, when her sister sneaks up behind her.

"Good morning!" Mitsumi greets her. Koyuki jumps from the sudden noise behind her.

"Mitsumi! You scared me." She turns her head. "What are you doing out here?"

"Mom wanted me to water the plants this morning." She smiles holding a pail of water and looking toward the garden behind her. "Looking for the cat?" Mitsumi asks.

Koyuki nods with a grin. "I do wonder why she crawls in that Well Shrine every morning. It's so creepy." She instinctually looks toward the well and away again.

"The faster you get the cat, the faster you can go back inside. I've already done the gardening." Mitsumi smiles placing the empty pail on the ground by the house. "Want me to come with you?"

"I'm not a fraidy cat!" Koyuki shouts back at Mitsumi in protest, turning her head and stubbornly walking toward the door of the well. Mitsumi laughs childishly as she re-enters the house from the back door.

Determined, Koyuki reaches for the entrance to the shrine. As her hand clasps the door and she pulls it open, she sees the cat at the side of the well. Eagerly, Koyuki runs for the cat and reaches to pick her up. "Yume, you trouble maker." She grins lovingly as she turns to run toward the exit. Just as she steps away from the well, two hands clasp her shoulder behind her.

"Shikon no Tama." A hissing voice says behind her ear. As a shiver creeps down her spine, she drops her cat in shock. Yume runs from the well as Koyuki is dragged backwards falling into the well behind her. A purple aura surrounds them as they plummet downwards. "Give me the jewel."

"I don't know what you are looking for creep but I don't have anything like that!" She yelps pushing the creature off of her. A bright purple light comes from her hands as they touch the six-armed creature. Slowly she falls to the ground of the well.

"Hello! I've fallen down the well!" She shouts as loud as she can hoping one of her family members can hear her. A few moments happen and she hears no response what so ever. Resigned to having to figure out this on her own she climbs out of the well with her bare hands using vines. When she reaches the top she is startled to find that she is no longer in the shrine. Instead, she is in the middle of a forest.

"What the heck?" Awed Koyuki climbs off the base of the well. Suddenly, a white haired dog demon wearing an all red kimono catches her attention. "Inuyasha?" She nervously walks toward the dog demon. "This can't be real." She touches his ears curiously. "I guess... you really are real." She blinks. Suddenly, an arrow flies past her head.

"Stay where you are demon!" The voice shouts Koyuki whips her head around. Several men have bows and arrows aimed at her.

"I"m not a demon!" Koyuki shouted back as they walk closer.

"Kaede will decide that." One said as they wrap a rope around her shoulders. The men soon surround her, tie her up and carry her toward a village.


	2. Kaede's Hut

Koyuki is taken to the middle of town, where she is surrounded by a group of on lookers.

"She was found in the forest of Inuyasha." A onlooker says loudly.

"What a strange demon." One person said.

"Human face with the ears of a bear." Points another at her.

"These are just pajamas! I'm human!" Koyuki shouts in her defence.

"Pajamas? What are those?" A calm voice speaks as the crowd breaks around her.

"Make way! Make way! Lady Kaede, the priestess is coming!" Shouts a man in the crowd, the group of people split leaving a walkway in between them. An old woman with a bow on her arm walks through the walkway.

"Who are ye? Why were you in the forest of Inuyasha?" The woman asks curiously.

'Whoa this just gets weirder and weirder.' Thinks Koyuki blinking at the woman.

"Eh?" Lady Kaede suddenly has the eyes of recognition. "Let me see your face." Kaede lifts Koyuki's face examining it closely. "So, Trying to look like a clever one are you?" She continues. "You are the spitting image of my sister, Kikyou."  
"Kikyou?" Koyuki says recognizing the name. "I have dreams of her. Who is she?" Yearning to know the answers she leans forward and her hood falls off her head, revealing a perfectly normal human teenager. Kaede helps Koyuki up, leading her to a hut and past the crowd. Kaede has her sit across a firepit with Kaede taking a seat next to her. Kaede begins to answer the question.

"Kikyou was the village priestess and its protector." Kaede explains. "That was over 50 years ago. She died when I was but a child." Kaede continues taking a bowl and filling it with soup placing it in front of Koyuki, then noticing Koyuki's discomfort. "What's wrong? Not hungry?"

"You think maybe you could untie me?" Koyuki grunts in annoyence.

"Oh?" Yes, dear." Kaede rises and leans behind Koyuki untying her.

"Thanks." Koyuki grins taking up the chopsticks, in her bowl and starting to eat.

Kaede returns to her seat. "so where did ye come from?"

"I..uh..Come from Tokyo." Koyuki grins and takes another bit of soup.

"I never heard that name. Is that...The land of your birth?" Kaede asks curiously.

Koyuki nods nervously. "Yeah...I think I should get back there soon..." She thinks about it. "But how am I going to.." Suddenly, there is a strange noise outside. Dogs are barking like mad and people are shouting. Koyuki stands up and runs to the Hut enterance followed by Kaede.

"What could be-?" She begins to ask, then a dead horse falls in front of her doorstep.

"EEEP!" Koyuki yelps then looking up to see a long centipede like demon with the top body human looking with six arms. It turns to Koyuki in alert and hisses right at her. Chills run up and down Koyuki.

'It's the creature from the well!' She thinks loudly.

"GIVE ME THE SHIKON NO TAMA!" It demands crawling toward her.

"The Jewel?!" Kaede repeats in astonishment. "The jewel? You have the jewel?" Koyuki doesn't respond at first, she is trapped in her own thought process.

"I'm...I'm not sure." She finally says. 'That thing only wants me? Unless I lead it away.. more people will get hurt. Two man run toward Kaede.

"Spears nor arrows stop it!" One of them yells.

"If we drag it to the dry old well we may be able to trap it." Kaede suggests, rubbing her chin.

"Dry old well?" Koyuki asks in urgency.

"The one in Inuyasha's forest." Kaede remarks.

'The one I crawled out of..' Thinks Koyuki, then opens her mouth again. "Where's the forest?"

"East toward..." Kaede starts. Koyuki notices a light in the direction of the east.

"Toward the light! Got it!" Koyuki takes off blindly running toward the light in the darkness of night. Kaede watches her run as she realizes something about the girl.

"That child...Did she truly say..?" Kaede mumbles to herself. "She saw the evil aura of the forest...That no earthly being can see!" Kaede's eyes widen in shock as the creature rears its ugly head and crawls toward the direction Koyuki is running.


End file.
